UCC Xenior Spectrum of Magic
Granox's RP Magic was introduced to the world by Xethor, the great Archon of magic. He gave White magic to the angels, living high in the sky with the glorious Klinara. He gave Black magic to the demons in the darkest pits of the thirteen hells. Finally, to give them the ability to defend themselves, he gave Blue magic to the mortal races. Eventually, the demons shared the knowledge of Black magic with the mortal races, in an attempt to win their loyalty so that they could dominate the angels. In a counter, the angels shared the knowledge of White magic with the mortals. With the demons and angels unable to harvest the others magic, they were in a deadlock, with mortals from both sides becoming unwitting pawns in the great war. Neither could have expected the ingenuity of the mortal races, for they began experimenting with the magic and began creating more specific versions of the magic they had. Blue gave birth to Orange and Purple magic. Nothing came from Black, as nothing can evolve from the magic of death. Finally, White spawned Green, which created the colors of Teal, Red, and Gold. Blue- Blue is the magic of the Arcane, the control of the essence of Xethor. It's spells range from teleportation, telekinesis, and polymorphation. Because of it's common knowledge, all mortal mages have knowledge of Blue magic. Orange- Orange is the color of Conjuration, or creation, magic. Most see it as summoning magic, but it does not summon something to it, as a teleportation spell does, but rather creates it from the energy of Xethor. Because of the wildness of Xethor's energy, it takes a skilled Conjurer to make a creation lasting more then a few seconds. Purple- Purple magic is the magic of pure unbridled energy. Purple magic is about the controlling of other colors of magic, and the manipulation of energy in a different way then Blue, destroying other mages with their own powers and pulling energy together. White- White magic is the magic of angels, and is the magic of life, given to the mortals in a counter to the demons bargain. The magic is about protection, healing, and the destruction of Demonic and Undead beings. Green- Green magic is the magic of Nature. It is an offspring magic of White, white originally being the magic of Life. It revolves around the protection of the life of all natural plants and animals, with most mortals falling under the category of animals. Three colors of magic, the elemental magics, split off from Green, Red, Teal, and Gold being them. Teal- Teal magic is the magic of Water. It is one of the three elemental magic's that sectioned off from green. The magic itself is a very neutral magic, equally destructive and helpful in nature. Black- Black magic is the magic of demons, and is the magic of death, given to the mortals in a bargain for their support. The magic itself is very powerful, if a bit one-sided. But the magic is also very corrupting, turning most mortal men into little more then undead servants to a demonic taskmaster. Red- Red magic is the magic of Fire. It is one of the three magic's that split off from Green magic. It's a purely destructive magic, burning everything against it to the ground. Gold- Gold magic is the magic of Earth. It is one of the three magic's that split off from Green magic. It is mainly constructive, focused on the building and protection of nature, serving as its guardian. - Category:User Created Content